Business and Pleasure
by secretaddict40
Summary: Edward and Bella cross the line from co-workers to friends and ultimately more than friends. Join them on their journey as they discover what it means to live and love again. A THREE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm baaack! This is something totally different than my last story. It's actually set to be a really short story. . .five chapters at the most. I might even be able to wrap it up within three chapters. **

**Stephenie Meyers created the Twilight universe and I for one, am extremely grateful!**

_BPOV_

I swiveled around in my chair, opened the credenza drawer and pulled out my purse to search for a stick of gum. I saw a shadow on the wall, which alerted me to the fact that someone was leaning over my cubicle. I figured it was probably Mike Newton. He was such an annoying asshole. I sighed deeply and turned to scowl at him with my best bitch face.

"Hey what's – oh- my bad- I didn't mean to interrupt you."

It was Edward Cullen, my segment partner and reason for the constant tingling in my nether regions. He had a slight frown on his face.

My eyes widened. "No- Edward- gah- I thought you were Mike." I whispered conspiratorially.

A huge smile spread across his face and he laughed loudly. He smirked at me and whispered, "So you mean you don't think his new haircut is a turn on?"

I rolled my eyes and pulled a pack of gum from my purse. I held it up to him in offering. He brushed his fingers against mine as he took a stick from the pack. A surge of heat coursed through my hand, up my arm, caused my heart to beat triple time as it continued its journey through my belly until it reached the valley of my vag. All of that from a feather light touch of the fingers? I would probably disintegrate if he ever _really_ touched me.

I stared at him with my mouth slightly open and he smirked at me. _Bastard._ Was he aware of the power he possessed? Things had surely changed since I first arrived at the station. We used to be sworn enemies. I thought he was an egotistical, insecure prick and he thought I was a man-eating, over confident bitch. But over time and forced team building exercises, I actually began to see another side of him.

He was actually very smart, his mind bordered on genius and he was funny too. Really funny. We both shared a morbid sense of humor and loved old episodes of Monty Python. He was also very sensitive and kind. He had shared a story with me about his ex-girlfriend leaving him for his best friend; which had left him devastated and cynical about relationships.

And since we were sharing and I was slightly drunk at the time, I told him about that asshole Jacob breaking up with me and taking back his engagement ring. And that's how our newfound friendship started: over alcohol and past heartbreaks.

Although we'd technically only been friends for six months, I counted him as one of the people closest to me. I really felt I could be myself with him and not worry about expectations or judgment. We were really good buddies but there was one problem- he was too damned good looking! I mean like ridiculously, stupidly gorgeous.

So yeah, even though we were pals I'd be lying if I said there weren't times I wanted to grab him and kiss him senseless. Or times when he touched me that I didn't feel that same exact surge through my body making me wonder what it would feel like to have him inside -

"Earth to Bella!" he snapped his fingers in my face.

I blinked twice knowing my entire face was probably flaming red.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry, what?" I asked trying to avoid staring directly into his eyes.

"I was just saying thanks for the gum and I was about to ask you if you were all packed before you zoned out," he frowned. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm fine. I guess I was doing a mental checklist in my head. Yeah, I'm good. All packed and ready to go."

Our production team, which consisted of me, Edward and Mike Newton, was headed to a three-day conference in San Francisco. Our flight was leaving later that evening.

"Uh-huh," he eyed me skeptically. "So where is Casanova? I haven't seen Mike all morning."

"I don't know. Now that you mention it he's been M.I.A," I frowned as I slowly placed a stick of gum in my mouth.

Edward stared at me with a strange look on his face as his lips parted but no words came out. I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I should be asking you if _you're_ okay," I teased.

"Oh yeah, fine, I'm actually pretty stoked about this conference," he smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. Oh, how I wished it was my hand weaving through those locks.

"Me too I wonder-,"

I was cut off by our station manager, Phil Dwyer. "Hey, glad both of you are here. I just got a call that Mike was involved in an accident this morning,"

"What?" I exclaimed. I didn't like Mike but I didn't want him like seriously dead or anything.

Phil sighed. "He's fine, well except for a broken arm and a slight concussion."

Edward's eyes bugged out of his head. "Are you serious? What happened?"

"He swerved to avoid a squirrel in the street and ended up colliding with a parked car and then a light pole fell on his car. He had the top down,"

I placed a hand over my heart as a gesture of sympathy but inside I was laughing as I visualized such a turn of events happening so randomly to someone like Mike Newton. I was honestly glad he wasn't severely injured but that shit was funny. I chanced a look at Edward and I could tell he was trying not to laugh as well.

"So, looks like it will be just the two of you at the conference. Represent us well." Phil said as he patted Edward on the back.

A big gush of air left Edward's mouth and he looked panic stricken. I stood up and made sure Phil was in his office before I started to talk.

"A squirrel, a parked car and a light pole. Only Mike Newton. Dude seriously needs to get a four leaf clover or something," I chuckled.

"Or a rabbit's foot," Edward said absently and I snorted. He suddenly looked like he was in pain.

I covered my mouth. "I'm horrible." I dropped my hand and my head in shame.

"What are you talking about?" he frowned.

"I shouldn't make fun of him- that could've happened to anyone- me or you even," I said genuinely remorseful but also confused why Edward was so torn up by Mike's accident.

"Yeah right," Edward rolled his eyes. "Mike Newton might as well have a sign around his neck that says 'random shit happens to me'. He's that guy that gets struck by lightning ten times in a row," Edward laughed and so did I. I bent over on the waist and howled.

I wiped a tear that had pooled under my eye. "So, what was that look for? I thought maybe I crossed a line or something,"

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, so we're playing that game? Okay fine. .. let's see, Phil came over and told us about the accident-," I used air quotes. "Then he said we'd be going to the conference alone and you looked like something crawled up your ass- ah- so you don't want to go to the conference alone with me?" I frowned.

"What? Okay, that's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I want to go with you? Besides we're not going to technically be alone. I mean there will be thousands of people there," he rambled as he bit his thumb nail. I knew his body language very well. He was lying and he was nervous. But I didn't understand why.

"Well, maybe we should cancel until Mike can join us?" I sat down at my computer and brushed my fingers over the keyboard.

"Bella, be serious. I told you- I'm excited! We are going to have an amazing time. It's probably for the best that Mike and his black cloud of doom aren't going to be with us," he laughed. I studied his face and decided he was being sincere.

"Cool. I can't wait," I smiled.

My friend, Rosalie dropped me off at the airport later that evening and I met Edward at the ticket counter where we both checked bags. After we finally got through the security checkpoint we made our way to the gate. There was a comfortable silence between us. But the longer it went on the more uncomfortable I became.

"I think-," I started.

"Do you-," he said at the same time.

We both laughed.

"You first," he smiled.

"I think I'm going to get a cup of coffee," I nodded in the direction of the Starbucks next to our gate.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted coffee," he grinned.

We walked past our gate and stood in line for coffee. I linked my arm with his and pinched him.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he scowled at me.

"Don't make this trip miserable. I'm getting a weird vibe from you and I don't like it," I warned.

He sighed and his expression softened. "Whatever. Order your coffee and keep your pinchers to yourself," he bumped my hip and just like that things were back to normal.

We sat next to each other on the plane and chatted about work, the conference and our plans for Thanksgiving. Soon my eyes fluttered close despite the caffeine I'd consumed with the hopes of staying awake.

Two hours after we departed SEA-TAC we were touching down at the San Francisco airport. After getting our bags and catching a taxi, sleep tried to claim me again but suddenly my stomach growled.

I stared wide-eyed at Edward totally mortified that such a raucous sound had come from my body. Edward bit his lip before he laughed loudly. The driver eyed us curiously through the rearview mirror.

I playfully punched his arm. "Shut up! All I had were those stupid bagel bites for lunch!" I protested.

"I told you, you should have eaten something when you got home," he laughed.

"I wasn't hungry then. I'm starving now," I held on to my stomach for emphasis. "But I'm also sleepy," I pouted.

"Order room service," he said as the taxi stopped in front of the hotel.

"That'll take forever," I groaned.

"Poor baby, I have a pack of Mentos you can munch on until your food arrives," he offered as we exited the taxi.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head to decline his offer. Edward paid the taxi driver and we pulled our luggage into the hotel and checked in. We were actually one floor a part, I was on six and he was on seven. We parted ways with plans to meet early the next morning to walk to the convention center.

As soon as I was in my room, I called down to order a burger. It was 10:18 and I had no business eating that late but knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep if I didn't eat.

Just as I pulled my sweater over my head and attempted to get comfortable, the phone rang. I sighed harshly. I was about to be seriously pissed if they told me they were out of meat or something.

"Hello?"

"So, did you place a rush order for a pound of bacon to be delivered to your room?"

I forgot how sexy he sounded over the phone even when he was making fun of me.

"Shut up!" I laughed. "Besides I only ordered half a pound,"

"I bet. So what are you doing?" he asked.

"Changing into my pajamas,"

He started coughing. An uncontrollable choking kind of cough.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. I absently place a hand to my throat as if I could feel him choking. I then became very conscious of the fact that I was talking on the phone to Edward practically topless. My nipples instantly pebbled.

"Fuck-," he cursed hoarsely. "Sorry, shit, I was drinking water and it went down the wrong way,"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I chastised as I began to search through my suitcase for a tank top.

"Me? You're the one talking on the phone half naked," he accused.

I gasped as my paranoid eyes darted around the room and I held my discarded sweater to my chest. "What? You can't see me- how did you know- you don't know what I'm wearing," I rambled.

"Oh my god, you _are _half naked, aren't you? I was just teasing you, so right now you're talking to me in your underwear," his voice dropped an octave and my legs gave out as I slumped down on the bed.

"I-," I had no idea what I was about to say but it was sure to turn into some version of 'so what are you wearing' and possibly leading to phone sex but I was saved by a knock at the door.

"Shit- someone is at the door. Probably my food. I've gotta go,"

"Put some clothes on first!" he ordered.

"Maybe if I show him the goods, I can get it for free," I teased.

"Bella- don't- are you-," he stuttered right before I hung up the phone. I pulled my sweater back over my head and went to welcome the beef.

The next morning, I met a very grumpy Edward in the lobby of the hotel. He was holding two cups of coffee and looked like he was hung over. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was in desperate need of ironing.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shut up," he said by way of greeting as he thrust one of the cups at me.

I shrugged. "I guess I don't need to ask how you slept. I actually slept very well, thanks for asking. I ate my burger and fell into a deep coma like sleep. It was wonderful," I sang.

He grumbled some unintelligible response. I could have sworn I heard the word 'naked' slip through his lips.

We walked in silence for four blocks to the convention center. It was a really beautiful day. I started humming some random tune as I watched people getting on and off the trolleys.

"Bella, seriously, if you don't stop being so goddamned chipper I am going to strangle you," he said flatly.

"Wow, are you PMSing? Let me check my purse for Midol," I replied as I pretended to rummage through my bag.

He laughed. "I didn't get much sleep last night," he sighed.

"Really, I couldn't tell. Anything you want to talk about?"

"No," he said quickly as the tips of his ears turned red. I found that quite peculiar but filed it away for later.

"Okay, fine. But can you at least tuck that wrinkled shirt inside your pants? We've got an image to maintain," I looked at him pointedly. "So, I was thinking we should attend as many breakout sessions as possible today and then tackle the exhibit hall tomorrow? What do you think?" I pulled out the schedule as we entered the lobby of the convention center.

"Sounds like a plan. Step over here for one minute," he said as he moved to an empty corner. He gave me his messenger bag, so that he could tuck his shirt inside his pants.

He raised his arm on one side and right before the material was tucked, I got a glimpse of his happy trail. I think I may have drooled a little. I swallowed the saliva that had pooled in my mouth and stared around the area avoiding eye contact with him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Huh, yeah- big turnout this year," I nodded.

"Yeah, things are definitely different this year," he commented. I turned to meet his face to decipher his comment and his eyes were smoldering as he fixed his gaze on me.

I blinked rapidly and shoved his bag at him. "Come on we're going to miss the keynote address," I turned on my heels and walked towards the large conference arena.

The day flew by at warp speed. Who knew there were so many topics on the impact of technology in broadcast media? We attended six sessions on that topic alone. We ate one of the boxed lunches from the conference and grabbed another sandwich from a deli on the way back to the hotel.

Edward looked like he was about to pass out, so we parted ways once again to floors six and seven with plans to meet bright and early again the next day.

The next morning there was a very different Edward waiting for me. He was clean shaven, freshly showered and looked as though he'd gotten some much needed sleep. He was wearing a nicely starched white oxford shirt tucked inside his dark blue khaki's. And his beautiful hair was actually corralled in place on top of his head. I wanted to tackle him to the ground and straddle him.

"Good morning sunshine," he passed me a cup of coffee as he smiled brightly.

"Wow. Who are you and what did you do with Mr. Grumpy?" I teased.

"Ten hours of sleep does wonders for your attitude," he grinned.

"So, am I going to be threatening to strangle you today?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Nope. Because I won't be humming _Don't Worry, Be Happy_ while we're walking down the street,"

"Whatever," I laughed. "So do you think you'll be up to hanging out at the wharf later?" I asked hopefully.

"Definitely, I feel like I wasted a perfectly good night in San Francisco, but I was totally exhausted. I'm sorry,"

"No apologies, me and the room service guy hooked up again, so it's all good," I joked.

His face fell and he stared at me with a strange expression. "That's not funny," he growled as he poked me in the side.

"Ow. Hey, what's your problem? I'm just joking. Do you think I'd just hook up with some random guy on a business trip?" I asked on the verge of being angry at him.

He bit his bottom lip and narrowed his eyes at me. "I know you were just joking. I just didn't think it was very funny," he clarified.

"And why not?" I demanded as I placed a hand on my hip. Did he think I was incapable of a one night stand or maybe he didn't think anyone would find me attractive enough to have a one night stand?

"Because-," he started softly. "You're not _that _girl. And the thought of you ever- you just- you deserve better than some random hook up with some nameless, faceless person,"

A lump formed in my throat. _He_ was who I wanted. Edward Cullen with the staggering smile and beautiful eyes not some nameless, faceless person.

I smiled faintly and looked away. "So sleep has made you a little sappy, huh?" I teased.

He bumped my shoulder. "Come on," he laughed.

We were overwhelmed by the number of vendors in attendance and all of the products and services available. I was on a quest to collect a pen from every booth. Edward however was looking for the latest in Bluetooth enabled headsets. We separated but kept our cell phones close by.

I had stopped at nearly half the booths when I realized I'd rather be sitting on the dock watching the sea lions. I scanned the exhibit hall looking for Edward with hopes that he would also want to escape. I noticed him a few aisles down talking to a blonde with silicone enhanced breasts, she was wearing one of the coveted headsets. She was smiling brightly and had her hand on his arms, which were crossed in front of his chest. He had a serious expression on his face and I could tell he was really intrigued by her product and totally ignoring her obvious flirting. I smiled inwardly.

I walked slowly in their direction and stopped at several booths along the way collecting more pens. At one point little miss silicone took a headset from the table and tiptoed to position it over his ear and rubbed her breasts against him in the process. I narrowed my eyes and clutched my pen collection tightly.

I wasn't delusional enough to think Edward was a monk and I definitely didn't have a claim on him, so I had no right to really be jealous or mad. But I was both. I knew Edward very well and I knew he had more sense and class than to get involved with someone who looked like a reality show reject. Or at least I hoped.

He stepped away from her with a slight frown and made a motion towards the headset. She stared up at him and licked her lips before nodding slowly. I'd had enough. I took a deep breath and walked confidently over to the booth.

"Hey, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," I smiled.

Edward smiled at me and his eyes widened as I placed my arm around his waist and stepped closer to him. I heard miss silicone sigh harshly.

"Is this your sister?" she smirked.

"Ah- no- she's not my sister," he smiled down at me.

"I'm your competition. We're selling headsets in the booth two aisles over. But they aren't as overly manufactured and dense as your product," I smiled sweetly.

Edward snickered under his breath as he removed the headset and placed it back on the table.

"These are the best headsets in the industry! Everyone uses them!" she argued totally missing the jab.

"I just bet they do. All flash and no substance. You don't strike me as that type of consumer," I smiled at Edward.

He smirked. "You know me so well," he winked.

"I totally don't think you're supposed to steal customers," she pouted.

"I can't steal what was never yours to begin with," I smiled as I led Edward away from her booth.

"Um, okay, not that I'm complaining but what was that all about?" he asked after we were several yards away from miss silicone.

I dropped my hand from his waist and shrugged. I was suddenly embarrassed by my actions. I had totally cock blocked him.

"I don't know I just- were you interested in her? I'm sorry I shouldn't have-," I started as I stared down at my feet.

His long, warm fingers lifted my chin until I looked at him. His green eyes were practically glowing like emeralds.

"I was definitely not interested in _her_," he smiled lazily.

I smiled widely showing all of my teeth. I was about to reply when he suddenly he gripped my arm.

"Bella, oh my god- look! The new PS gaming console," he whispered reverently as he pulled me in to a room off the exhibit hall.

I forgot what a nerd he was sometimes. I couldn't believe he was so excited about a video game. I really didn't see the big deal. It reminded me of the Wii game console that's been on the market for years. Edward told me I had no idea what I was talking about. Apparently the new gaming system was stronger, better, faster, _whatever_.

He figured he would school me and show me how to play one of the games. I didn't tell him I kicked ass in that same game on Wii when we had game night at Ben's two weeks ago. So, he was totally annoyed when I kicked _his_ ass on the new fancy PS version.

"You played like a girl," he pouted.

"Yeah, a girl who kicked your butt!" I exclaimed as I did a Rocky victory dance.

"I want a re-match!" he shouted.

I doubled over with laughter. "You're such a baby. Hey, I was thinking we should totally leave here and go enjoy the rest of our time in San Fran. What do you think?" I asked excitedly.

"Um, I think I need you to _never_ say 'San Fran' again and I also think that is a kick ass idea," he smiled.

"Kinda like I kicked your ass on that game in San Fran?" I giggled.

He pulled me into a headlock and walked us out of the convention center. We hopped on a trolley and enjoyed the cool open air ride to Fisherman's Wharf. We got off right near the wharf sign and Edward pulled out his iPhone.

"Hey, let's get a picture," he suggested. I was surprised when he grabbed me around the shoulders and pulled me next to him. Our backs were to the sign and he extended his long arm out in front of us. "Say cheese," he said before he snapped the picture.

I begged him for a retake when I saw that he was smiling for the picture while I stared up at him.

"No, I like it. It looks like you're looking at me with love and adoration," he said in a whack French accent.

"You are so corny!"

"Speaking of corn, I am starving! Let's get something to eat," he grabbed my arm and locked our elbows together as he pulled me down the wharf.

We ended up eating at a seafood restaurant that overlooked San Francisco bay near Ghiradelli Square.

"I love this view," I sighed wistfully as I looked out at the sun's reflection on the bay.

"Me too," he said but when I looked at him, he was looking at me.

My face felt hot and I knew I was blushing like an idiot. "What are you talking about? You're not even looking out the window," I sipped from my water.

He smiled. "Do you know what you want?" he asked studying the menu.

Yeah, I knew what I wanted all right. Edward for a starter, main course and dessert. "Definitely," I stared at him.

He looked up at me and smirked. "Really? You haven't even opened your menu. Have you been here before?"

"I know they serve fish," I shrugged as I opened my menu.

We made small talk until our entrees arrived and then the conversation took an interesting turn.

"So, are you dating anyone?" he asked in between bites of his red fish.

I almost choked on my salmon.

"Well, that was out of left field," I remarked.

He laughed. "No, I was thinking or thought- you know you never talk about anyone so, I wasn't sure if maybe you had met someone," he created an intricate design in his mashed potatoes with his fork.

"Oh- well, um, no. I haven't- I mean I'm not dating anyone. I went on a blind date a few weeks ago,"

His head snapped up.

"You never told me that!" he frowned.

I suddenly realized the road we were traveling on. The almost phone sex, the intense gazes, the sweet comments and now the love life inquiries. My heart beat triple time in my chest.

"I know- I- it was a disaster. I was embarrassed," I said softly. I used my thumb to wipe off the condensation on my water glass.

"What happened?" he asked in a clipped tone.

I hesitated but met his eyes.

"My friend set us up and it was awful. We had nothing in common; he spent the entire night bragging about his law practice and his new car. He told me I had potential and proceeded to give me some suggestions on how I could polish my look and my speech,"

"Are you fucking serious?" Edward asked angrily.

"Unfortunately. But after I poured my drink over his head, I assured him as long as I had good aim, I was just fine the way that I am," I giggled. "I couldn't believe I did that. Childish, huh?"

"He sounds like a real ass hat and I think you let him off easy," he muttered. Then he mumbled something that sounded like 'perfect'.

I was afraid to even ask but I had to know since we were crossing all sorts of lines now. "What about you? Any dates or new girlfriends?" I asked shoving a forkful of fish in my mouth, so that I wouldn't scream if the answer was yes.

He smiled faintly. "Nope," he said cryptically.

I swallowed and raised an eyebrow. "No one?"

He chuckled. "You're the only girl I really hang out with," he admitted shyly. And my toothy smile was back in place.

"Because I'm so awesome?" I laughed.

"Totally awesome,"

We finished lunch and got a ton of chocolate from the Ghiradelli store to take back to our co-workers and shared one of their famous sundaes. We walked around the wharf and parked ourselves on a bench watching the sea lions for almost an hour before we ended up going back to our hotel to put away our bags. We met downstairs at the hotel lounge for a few drinks and to listen to the deejay spinning cheesy 80's songs- my favorite!

We took a couple of shots of tequila and fell into an easy, flirtatious conversation.

"So, since you obviously don't like obnoxious, asshat lawyers. What is your type?"

I laughed. "My type. Hmm. I don't really think I have a type," I shrugged.

"Oh come on, everyone has a type. I bet you like big, buffed guys who play in garage bands on the weekend," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, that was totally random. Let me see. . .I guess I like a guy who's smart, funny and kind," I said intentionally remaining vague although he definitely possessed all three qualities.

I ran my finger along the edge of my wine glass. "Good looks without a good heart is a turn off," And he was a definite turn on. I wasn't sure if it was the wine and tequila or just the amazing day we'd shared but I could literally feel myself falling into an Edward induced daze of euphoria. I imagined this is what being on some really good drugs back in the 60's must have felt like. Edward was my very own acid trip.

His eyes widened. "So now we're talking about turn on's?" he grinned as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Gah! You are such a boy!" I shoved his shoulder. "Don't change the subject. What about you? What's your type? Lemme guess blond, big tits and able to sit through an entire sports game without uttering a word," I laughed.

"Ha ha. And now I'm shallow?" he smirked. "Actually I like a woman with much more substance than that, thank you very much. Someone who's smart enough to challenge me and someone with a big heart. And I actually prefer brunettes," he winked. And I almost fell off stool.

Suddenly I was saved by a song blasting through the speakers. I stood and stumbled a bit before I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the small dance floor.

"I love this song!" I shrieked.

His mouth fell open. "I am so not dancing with you. I wouldn't be caught dead dancing to-,"

I looked up at him from under my eyelashes and pouted. "Please," I begged as I pressed myself against him.

His mouth fell open again but this time he just nodded his head.

I grabbed his hands and gyrated around singing loudly. I was such a cheap drunk. I knew I would totally regret this tomorrow and wish for death before facing him but right now I was enjoying every second of being with him.

"Music can be such a revelation, dancing around you feel the sweet sensation," I sang slightly off key. Madonna was so kick ass in the eighties.

Edward laughed and danced right along with me. We danced to another up tempo song before the deejay slowed things down with Wham's _Careless Whisper_.

I was prepared to resume my spot at the bar to catch my breath but Edward had other plans as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him.

I gasped as my body came in contact with his.

"Uh-uh, now this is one my favorite songs, so your turn to dance with me," he grinned as he started to sway. My body followed his lead.

We were both silent as our breathing and heartbeats slowed to a normal pace although being this close to him I doubted my heartbeat would ever get back to normal.

He sighed contentedly. "Today was incredible. This has been one of the best dates I've had in a long time," he smiled down at me. His eyes were hypnotic and his face was so close I could barely focus.

"Date?" I squeaked. I knew it was a Freudian slip but it still made me breathless.

His eyes widened. "Day- days, I meant one of the best days," he stuttered as the tips of his ears turned red.

Of course he did, I tried not to take it personally.

"I know what you mean- I feel the same way- and no it's not a date because people kiss on dates," I said staring at his mouth. Where the hell had that come from?

He exhaled deeply through his nose and I felt the warm air on my face. A little closer and if I tilted my head to the left he could totally kiss me.

He gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"You just- what you said- did you say you wanted me to kiss you?" he asked wide-eyed.

Kill me now.

"Um-did- what?" I tried to pull away from him.

"Because I want to so fucking badly," he admitted as he pulled me back closer to him with one arm.

I looked up to see an almost pained expression on his face and his eyes were dark and glazed over. He brought his face closer and rested his forehead against mine. I swallowed hard as I realized what was about to happen. I tiptoed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

His other arm hung limply at his side as I ran my nose against his.

"This is crazy. The way you make me feel-," I trailed off not sure what I should reveal. Should I tell him how I dreamed about him almost nightly and that I was always anxious until I saw him or heard his voice on the phone? Or how nothing in my life made sense without him. Probably not. Because although we were obviously crossing a sacred line, I didn't want to scare him off with my psychotic attachment.

"Say it. Out loud," he demanded as he brushed his lips against mine. My panties were instantly drenched.

"Kiss me," I whispered against his mouth.

Both his arms came up and grabbed me firmly around the waist and he kissed me fiercely. It felt as if the floor had given way and I was free falling in to an abyss. And when his tongue slid against mine, light exploded behind my eyes and I felt like I was being transported to another world.

When he pulled away, I was breathless as I stared up at him still reeling from the effects of our kiss.

"Wow," he exhaled. "That was-,"

"I don't think a word exists yet," I grinned and that's when I realized several other people were grinning too. _At us_. Standing alone, making out on the dance floor.

"Oh my god," I buried my face in his chest as a few people started to clap and whistle.

"Where did all these people come from?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Be still and maybe we'll disappear," I suggested.

He kissed the top of my head. "I don't think so. Time to take the walk of shame,"

We paid the bartender and made a quick exit. Two minutes later we stood awkwardly at the elevator in silence.

"I'm sorry- I-," he started but I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. Please. Don't say you're sorry for kissing me," I said sadly.

The elevator arrived and I dropped my hand and stepped inside. I held my head down as he followed behind me.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you," he said once we were alone in the elevator.

I slowly raised my head to meet his eyes. They were slightly hooded.

"I'm sorry I got carried away in a public place," he clarified.

I smiled as he stalked towards me and backed me into the corner kissing me again. The second kiss was hungry and needy and made me want to take off all my clothes in the elevator.

A loud ringing noise cut through the sounds of our panting and scared us both. We had forgotten to push the buttons to our respective floors.

I reached out and pressed my floor and just as I was out to press Edward's he grabbed my wrist. We rode up to the 6th floor gazing intensely at each other trying to answer unspoken questions.

Were we really about to have sex? I sure as hell hoped so!

Once we entered my room, Edward wasted no time pushing me against the back of the door and grabbing my face between his hands. His lips and tongue worked in tandem to drive me to the brink of insanity.

"I should go- I should leave now before-," he said in between kisses.

"If you don't want to be here, I won't beg you to stay," I lied as I clutched his shirt tightly.

"There is no fucking where on Earth I want to be more than I want to be with you right now," he breathed against my neck.

I whimpered.

"What if this is just alcohol and hormones?" he licked my neck. "What if you hate me tomorrow?" he asked, his voice tight. "It would kill me," he rested is forehead against mine.

I placed my shaky hands on either side of his face this time and slid them up to his silky strands of hair. It was even softer than I'd imagined.

"I could never hate you, Edward. You make me feel so alive; I've never felt this way about anyone _ever_," I admitted.

"I feel the same way. I never knew- ," he decided to shove his tongue down my throat instead of finishing his comment. And I did not complain. "Tell me to stop," he pleaded as his hands slipped up my sides and came to rest on my breasts as he squeezed them firmly.

"Why do I have to be the rational one?" I panted.

"I'm too far gone," he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and carried me to the bed. We fell down together and the make out session went into overdrive.

He pinched my nipples through the fabric of my shirt and I grinded myself over his thigh.

"Fuck, fuck, I don't have any condoms- I mean- not that I wanted to have sex- I mean I do, fuck I really do but we can't not like- is that what you want?" he rambled as he shifted me on top of him and grabbed my ass.

"Edward I was practically dry humping your leg. You do the math," I straddled him and ground myself over his dick, which was desperately trying to escape his pants.

"Shit- Bella, if we're not gonna- you need to stop," he whimpered as he clenched his eyes shut.

I held my hair out of my face with one hand and leaned down and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth.

"I just changed birth control so it's gonna take at least a month to make sure it's in my system otherwise you'd already be naked," I whispered.

He grabbed my waist and flipped us over and pinned my hands above my head.

"Well in that case, I guess we're going to have finish the dry humping session you started," he growled in my ear.

We pushed, pulled and rubbed against each other fully clothed until we were both sweaty and screaming the other's name. I was buying an enormous box on condoms when we returned home.

Afterwards we both lay on our backs staring at the ceiling and gasping for air.

"There are no words," he said softly.

"I know,"

He sat up and stared down at me with a stupid grin on his face. "You okay?" he asked.

"Better than. You?"

"Awesome. But a little sticky," he chuckled.

"Oh yeah, there's that. I should take a quick shower," I frowned wishing I could just stay in the same spot next to him forever.

"Oh- of course, I can go- I need to take a shower too," he stood quickly with a nervous look on his face.

I sat up and frowned at him. "Will you come back?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked obviously surprised.

"I know we didn't technically have sex but I like to spoon afterwards," I smiled.

He laughed. "You want to spoon with me?"

I nodded. "Go shower, put on some pajamas and come back and snuggle with me,"

"Now who's being sappy," he teased as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Hurry back," I pouted.

After Edward left I took a hot shower and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. The effects of the alcohol had worn off and I was exhausted not to mention extremely nervous about what we'd done.

What did this mean? Were we now friends with benefits or more? Did he even want more? Would we lose our jobs if anyone found out?

My head was suddenly clouded with doubt. I paced my room and contemplated calling his room and telling him not to come back. I needed time alone to think. But just as I was about to pick up the phone, there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find a very nervous Edward looking utterly delicious and adorable in his plain white t-shirt, flannel pajama pants and slightly wet hair. He stood clutching a pillow.

"I um- I brought an extra pillow," he said shyly.

I just stared at him suddenly hit with the epiphany of how much I loved him. It scared me shitless.

"Um, if- it's okay if you changed you mind," I heard him say.

I blinked rapidly and shook my head. "No, no." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room.

We settled under the covers with my back to his front. He draped an arm around my waist, pulled me closer to him and kissed my shoulder.

"We'll make this work," he whispered.

I nodded, unable to speak all of the emotions parading through my mind. I just hoped like hell he was right.

**End notes: Edward POV up next!** **Please let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I went a little angsty in this chapter but because this is just a three-shot I couldn't drag out the drama, so I wanted to get a resolution that made sense. Hope you like it! (Also, I cleaned up some of the errors in the first chapter if you want to do a re-read ;-)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the saga owns us.**

_**EPOV**_

Being in San Francisco with Bella was like Christmas, Thanksgiving and Valentine's Day all wrapped in one. It was the best three days of my life. When Phil initially mentioned we'd be going to the conference without Mike, I actually panicked. I had grown more and more attracted to Bella and the idea of being alone with her away from prying eyes sent a wave of excitement through my body and made my dick want to stand up and salute.

I prayed I didn't do or say anything that would ruin our friendship. I needed her in my life like I needed air, so I refused to act on my feelings. But I knew from the moment I saw her looking windblown and absolutely gorgeous at the airport, I was in big trouble. I kept my mouth shut to avoid saying something totally inappropriate but she called me on it and told me she was getting a weird vibe from me. Was it really so weird that I fantasized about her in the shower every morning before work?

We fell into an easy, familiar rhythm on the plane as we talked about mundane stuff and I tried to act as normal as I possibly could given the circumstances. After we checked into the hotel, I called her from my room to tease her about being hungry and to confirm our meeting time the next morning but she had to go and say she was changing into her pajamas. An image of her naked popped into my head and I damn near choked on the water I was drinking.

Then to add insult to my hard-on she all but admitted she was talking to me in her underwear. I could tell the call was about to take a really interesting turn when we were cock blocked by the room service guy. I almost came unhinged when she threatened to answer the door in her underwear. I had literally grabbed my room key and was headed to the elevator when I realized Bella would never do something like that. . ._I hoped_. I sulked back to my room and tossed and turned all night with visions of a naked Bella dancing around her hotel room with the room service guy.

The next morning I was in a foul mood but Bella on the other hand was way too chipper. I wondered if something had really happened but she then she confirmed that she'd gotten some much needed sleep I decided to believe her. .. _for now_.

As the day went on I could feel my body succumbing to the exhaustion I felt, I really wanted to spend time with Bella but there was no way I'd be able to keep my eyes open. I made it back to the hotel just in time to fall into a deep sleep. The next morning I got up early and took a shower, shaved and ironed a crease in my khaki's. The morning started off really good until Bella mentioned hooking up with the room service guy. . ._again_. She said it was a joke but I didn't find that shit funny at all. The thought of her being with someone else in that way drove me fucking insane.

The exhibit hall was enormous! There were vendors everywhere with all kinds of products on display but I was mainly interested in the production Bluetooth enabled headsets because the headsets we used at the station were a like ancient artifacts. I found a couple of booths that had the products I liked but the sets at the Plantronics booth were really amazing, too bad the blonde, plastic Barbie manning the booth made my skin crawl. I hated women who threw themselves at men and every word of their mouth was a sexual innuendo. Besides there wasn't enough liquor in all of San Francisco to make me find her attractive and after she rubbed her tits against my arm, I was about to say something when Bella showed up and put Barbie in her place. That shit was comical and very hot! After we left Barbie's booth, I almost jizzed in my pants when I saw the room they had set up to test the new Playstation® Move. I had every intention of showing Bella my skills after reciting off the specs to her and telling her why it was better than that bullshit Wii but when I saw her in action- I was speechless. I could hardly focus as she turned and pivoted her body around causing her hips to dip and sway and her breasts to bounce slightly. I spent more time watching her than playing the game and she beat my ass by over two hundred points. But she was the one person I didn't mind losing to- especially when she did a victory dance that caused her breasts to bounce up and down again.

We skipped the rest of the exhibit and spent the day at Fisherman's Wharf where I scored a picture of the two of us for my screensaver. I had such stalker tendencies. When we were eating lunch I couldn't take much more of the platonic shit, so I started asking probing questions about her dating situation and was surprised that she'd gone on a blind date. I knew her ex-boyfriend had taken back his engagement ring almost a year ago and she said she hadn't dated since. I was in the same boat except I didn't get a chance to propose before I found my ex, Victoria in bed with my best friend, James.

I had sworn off women and had a brief period where I was pretty reckless and slept around but after a few months of that I snapped out of it and refused to allow her mistake to destroy me. Bella was actually the first woman outside of my mom and sister that I had even gotten close to. I was pissed off that the asshat she went out with found her anything other than perfect but I was also thrilled that it hadn't turned into something more serious.

We made more small talk before making our way to Ghiradelli Square where she bought a shitload of chocolate and forced me to eat half a sundae with her. Once we grew tired of watching the sea lions lay their lazy asses around we headed back to the hotel and decided to have a drink at the bar. If anyone had told me that morning how my night would end, I would have never believed them. I would have never believed that I would end up kissing the shit out of Bella on the dance floor and again in the elevator. I really wouldn't have believed that I would have her pushed against the back of a door grinding my dick into her thigh. And I definitely wouldn't have believed that I would have had such a mind blowing orgasm without taking off my clothes.

I had started the day out infatuated and moved closer to adoration and ended up falling head over heels in love by the time I'd wrapped my body around hers that night. I promised her that we would find a way to make it work even though I had no fucking clue what to do next.

The next morning I awoke early and with a slight headache. I stared down at Bella's sleeping face and smiled. Her lips were slightly parted and she was snoring softly. I kissed her forehead and she moved closer to me and grabbed my t-shirt.

"Hey, sleepyhead, our flight leaves in a few hours. I should go back to my room and get dressed." I kissed the top of her head because I couldn't resist putting my lips on her.

She grunted and made some unintelligible sound before throwing her leg over mine. I gently ran my fingertips up and down her arm fascinated by the goose bumps that erupted under my touch.

I tried to extract myself from her but she held on tighter. "Don't go," she mumbled into my chest. And in that moment I wanted to say, 'fuck the world' and stay right there with her, wrapped in her embrace, in our cocoon forever.

"We've gotta get ready," I said softly.

She sighed and slowly lifted her head to stare up at me. I gazed down at her and the look of sadness on her face broke my heart. She sat up next to me and I stared down at the mattress as she cleared her throat.

"So um, I uh- I really don't want things to get awkward," she said as her voice broke.

I stared up at her confused. My eyes widened. She was going to break up with me before we ever even had a chance to be together.

"What- how- what are you-," I couldn't even put together a fucking sentence.

She clutched a pillow close to her chest. "I mean- last night- what does it mean? I know we work together and things could get complicated but are we- do you even want to try-?" her voice trailed off filled with uncertainty and I hated it.

I ran my fingertips along her cheek and her eyes fluttered closed. "Yes, I want to try," I assured her. I wanted to do more than try but I didn't want to send her screaming just yet. She smiled brightly and threw herself at me before she quickly moved away and covered her mouth.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Oh my god, I really need to brush my teeth," she mumbled behind her hand.

I laughed at her and kissed her forehead once more before I left for my room. When we met downstairs with our luggage we decided to grab a quick breakfast at the hotel restaurant. I'd planned on talking to her then but a colleague of ours from a sister station in Seattle invited himself to eat with us and then shared our cab to the airport. Bella kept shooting me timid glances as she pretended to be interested in what that asshole was saying. I wanted to punch him in his stupid mouth just so he would shut the fuck up.

All three of us were on the same flight and I'd hoped that Bella and I could arrange to sit next to each other again but it turned out the flight was full and they had already made some seating changes to accommodate families and couples. I wanted to tell the agent that Bella and I were a couple but I wasn't sure if we were at the point of labels yet.

I was in a pissy fucking mood for the entire flight and felt like such an asshole because I may have glared at the little boy sitting next to me in the middle seat to me more than once because I felt like he was in Bella's spot. He looked like he was about six or seven years old, would it have killed him to sit in a seat away from his mother? Fucking mama's boy.

When we finally landed at SEA-TAC I was anxious as fuck. I knew my brother Emmett would be waiting for me, which meant I wouldn't have time to talk to Bella before we went our separate ways. We were swallowed up by the crowd of people making their way to baggage claim and followed the flow.

Once we made it to baggage claim, we finally had a moment to ourselves as we waited on our luggage to make it around the conveyor.

I nudged her shoulder and she looked up at me and smiled faintly. "I wanted to-," I barely got the sentence out of my mouth before some chick started yelling over the crowd.

"Bella! Bella! Hey!"

We both turned to see a blonde chick wearing a ponytail and sweats making her way towards us.

"Holy shit, I thought I'd missed you! I was in the middle of working out and realized I was supposed to pick you up from the airport today. Look at me I look like total crap! You better be glad I love your ass- so how was the trip?" she asked as she pulled Bella into a fierce hug.

It took me a minute before I realized it was her friend, Rosalie. Man-eating, man-hating Rosalie. I had never seen her without makeup or a hair out of place. She was actually a pretty girl underneath it all but her attitude was ugly as hell.

"The trip was um- it was good-," Bella looked up at me blushed and cleared her throat. "You remember Edward, right?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Bella, you fucking talk about Edward every day, of course I know who he is,"

Bella's face got redder and I smiled. _She talked about me every day_.

Rosalie crossed her arms in front of her ample breasts and arched an eyebrow. "So, what did you two do in San Francisco?" she smirked.

"Oh god," Bella muttered. "Hey! There's my bag- excuse me, my bag-," Bella ran around the belt chasing her bag leaving me alone with Rosalie.

I smiled at her and was about to tell her to mind her fucking business when I felt something like a vice around my neck.

"Hey sunshine, I've been waiting outside forever. I had to go park the car. What the fuck- well, hello-," Emmett had a grip around my neck and a smile on his face as he assessed Rosalie.

"Is this Bella?" he squeezed harder.

"No-," I managed to squeak out.

"Edward, I think I see your bag- oh- is everything okay?" Bella asked as she pulled her bag behind her. She gave Emmett her best bitch face.

"Let go, you idiot," I pushed him and rubbed my neck. "This is Bella and this is her friend, Rosalie," I sighed. "This is my brother, Emmett,"

Emmett and Rosalie were in some type of stare down and Bella looked up at me concerned. I just shrugged. I was way past feeling responsible for Emmett's actions. I stepped through the crowd when I saw my bag coming and pulled it from the conveyor.

"Let's go," Rosalie said in a clipped tone behind me. When I turned around she was pulling Bella off in the opposite direction and Emmett was ogling her ass- I made a mental note to make sure he was ogling Rosalie's ass and not Bella's.

I couldn't believe I'd barely uttered two words to Bella since we left San Francisco this morning. I was beyond frustrated. This was totally _not_ how I pictured things going so far.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She turned and freed herself from Rosalie's grip. I pushed my bag towards Emmett and took a few strides to close the gap between Bella and me. Once we were face to face I grabbed her around the waist and I kissed her. I could tell I took her by surprise but after a few seconds her body responded and she wrapped her arms around my neck and our tongues danced seductively as our lips and teeth fused together.

When I pulled away we both gasped for air and Rosalie stood gaping at us.

"I'll call you tonight. I don't want to lose what we found in San Francisco but I don't want to put our jobs in jeopardy either. We will make this work somehow," I breathed against her forehead. She nodded her head in agreement and I reluctantly let her go. I stood and watched her walk away with Rosalie, whose voice was stuck on a continual 'what the fuck' loop.

I was in a trance until my brother clapped me on the back ridiculously hard.

"Damn, is the drought over or what?" he laughed. "Here, get this shit do I look like Mr. Belvedere to you?" he kicked my suitcase towards me.

The entire way to my apartment I was interrogated by Emmett about Bella and her 'hot ass friend'. I thought I'd be able to get rid of him if I threw him a bone about Rosalie but he still insisted on spending some quality time with me. After we watched the Mariners game, ordered pizza and guzzled a few beers he finally left. I couldn't wait to call Bella but when I picked up my cell phone, it was dead. I started to wonder if the universe wasn't conspiring against me.

I searched all over for my stupid phone charger and couldn't find it anywhere. It suddenly seemed like a bad idea to have canceled my home phone service.

I powered up my Mac and sighed harshly as I logged into my e-mail account and sent Bella an e-mail. I didn't want to really talk over e-mail but I didn't want her to misunderstand my intentions.

To: bellabadass27

From: eacullen29

Subject: Idiot

I'm such an idiot. I think I left my charger at the hotel and my phone is dead! I really wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed. My brother spent four hours at my apartment conducting some male bonding ritual otherwise I probably would have realized it earlier and used his phone. He was pretty intrigued by Rosalie. . .

Let's keep a low profile tomorrow at work and we can have lunch and figure out what to do.

Sweet dreams, I will be counting the hours until I see you again.

Edward

I decided to check my e-mail while I waited on her response. I had an e-mail from Richard Banner. He was the station manager at WTXH and a close friend of my father's. He had been trying to get me to switch stations for almost five years.

To: eacullen29

From: Richard_Banner

Subject: Opportunity

Hello Edward,

I hope you don't mind, I got your e-mail address from your father. We have an excellent opportunity here at WTXH for someone with your skill set. We would really like for you to become a part of our team and feel it would be a mutually beneficial arrangement.

Now that the professional jargon is out of the way let me say this is a hell of an opportunity and would take you to that next level in your career and we'd be willing to make it worth your while with regards to pay. Take a look and give me a call!

Look forward to hearing from you soon.

Dick Banner

Station Manager, WTXH Seattle

I sighed and started to reply without even clicking on the attachment but curiosity got the better of me and I opened the file. It was for a producer of a new one hour special interest format. I read the description, responsibilities and qualifications. It was my fucking dream job.

But there was no way I could leave WSEA. Although I was only an associate producer for a half hour segment, they had been very good to me. Not to mention Bella was at WSEA. . . the more I thought about it, that would probably end up becoming problematic.

I noticed there was a new incoming e-mail and clicked on the envelope at the top of my screen. It was from Bella.

To: eacullen29

From: bellabadass27

Subject: RE: Idiot

Yes, you are an idiot. Aw, I really wanted to hear your voice too. Your brother seems a little scary. I think Rosalie may or may not be intrigued by him as well. LOL. Lunch tomorrow sounds good.

Bella

I analyzed and re-analyzed her e-mail trying to determine if what she wrote was what she really meant. I fucking hated e-mail.

The next day I was about to crawl out of my skin until I saw Bella. I watched her make her way across the office and I was ready to pounce on her when Mike Newton appeared like a fucking ninja out of nowhere.

"Dude! What the fuck!" I squealed.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, little miss muffet," he laughed and I scowled at him.

"You know little miss muffet, the nursery rhyme, the spider scares her- get it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I get that you're a pansy ass that reads nursery rhymes what do you want?" I asked not bothering to mask my irritation.

"Whoa, Dude is everything okay? What crawled up your ass this morning?" he frowned. My eyes were trained on Bella as she hung up her jacket and dropped her purse in her chair.

"Oh I see," he said. I looked at him and he was smirking.

"You see what?" I asked nervously. Was I being that fucking obvious?

"You and Swan. Sorry I had to bail with my concussion and all. I tried to get the top up in time but didn't happen. Gotta pretty good lump- you wanna see?" he rambled on and on as he parted his hair and leaned his head towards me.

"Oh yeah- your accident. You're looking good," I lied as I spied the bruise on the side of his face. "What did you mean about me and Bella?"

"Oh- I know she can be a bitch on wheels sometimes," he whispered and I wanted to make him swallow his tongue. "I bet the trip was miserable without me there to referee,"

"Uh-huh- miserable," I nodded absently as I watched Bella answer her cell phone and suddenly start frowning. She shot a nervous glance my way, quickly left her cubicle and walked out of the door.

"Hey, I think-um Phil came by a few minutes ago looking for you," I lied as I tried to free myself from Mike's drabble.

After he left my desk, I went to look for Bella. I could tell something was wrong. I didn't see her in the lobby on our floor, so I decided to take the elevator to the lobby. When I made it to the lobby, I scanned the coffee bar and there was no sign of her. I had turned into a full-fledged stalker. She probably had gone to the ladies room upstairs and I was downstairs acting like some caveman. ME WANT BELLA. ME NEED TO FIND BELLA. I laughed at how utterly pathetic I was and turned to head back to the elevator when I looked out of the lobby window and noticed a woman standing on the sidewalk. She had long, brown hair like Bella. My feet slowly carried me closer to the window. The woman was wearing a red sweater like the one Bella was wearing when I saw her five minutes ago. My feet suddenly stopped moving because the woman on the sidewalk was talking to a man. A man who wrapped his arms around her and kissed her right on the mouth like her was very familiar with her.

I dropped my head and turned away from the window feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of me. I hurried back upstairs and sat at my computer staring blankly at the screen. Exactly seven minutes and forty two seconds passed before she returned. I refused to look at her but I knew she was there, I could feel her.

I slowly, mechanically started going through my e-mails when I got an instant message from her. **[you okay?]** I snorted, yeah, I'm just fine for a guy whose heart is bleeding. **[yeah]** I lied. **[r we still on for lunch]**. I typed two simple letters before I grabbed my note pad and head to a meeting **[no]**.

I had managed to avoid direct contact with her for most of the day but after our team segment meeting she corned me.

"Um, Edward can I talk to you for a second?" she asked as people filed out of the conference room.

"I'm pretty busy, can this wait?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No. It can't," her tone was icy.

I spun around to face her with what I hoped was a look of absolute revulsion. To look at her and think about that fucker with his hands all over her and his mouth on hers made me sick to my stomach. Had she been lying to me all this time? Was San Francisco just a distraction?

When her eyes met mine she gasped and tears immediately filled her eyes. "You know what, never mind," she whispered as she pushed past me. It took every ounce of restraint not to grab her and pull her to me.

It had only been twenty four hours and I'd gone from being on top of the world to feeling like someone had kicked me in the gut. When I made my way back to my desk I noticed Bella in Phil's office, he stood and passed her a box of tissue. After a few minutes she went to her desk, grabbed her stuff and left.

I was pretty much useless for the rest of the day. Just as I was about to head out for the day, Phil called me into his office.

"Edward, have a seat," he didn't' bother looking up from the paperwork on his desk. "So where are we with the nursing home piece? Were you able to secure an interview with the nephew?" he asked as he looked up at me for the first time.

I cleared my throat. Fuck, I forgot about the interview. "Um, I- uh- I was pretty busy catching up today- I didn't get a chance to call him. I promise I'll do it first thing tomorrow,"

He sat back in his chair and stared at me like I was a puzzle he was trying to figure out. He took a piece of chocolate from one of the bags that Bella bought from the Ghiradelli shop and slowly unwrapped it.

"So, how was the conference?"

"Um, good. Yeah, I mean- you know a lot of good information. I think we need to look at getting some of the new Plantronics head sets, great quality," I rambled as my leg involuntarily began to bounce. I saw his eyes follow my hand as I tried to stop my leg.

He nodded slowly. "I see. Did you and Bella have a chance to talk or do any brainstorming?" he asked.

"Um- actually no- we just did the breakout sessions and took notes to bring back and we visited the exhibit hall,"

He leaned forward on his desk and tented his hands in front of him. "Edward, look- I know initially you and Bella had a really rocky relationship but I thought things were improving. We can't go back to that type of work environment, we've got too many projects in the pipeline," he sighed.

I frowned. "What are you talking about? What did she- did she say something to you?" I asked as my heart thundered in my chest.

"No, but I know both of you have been distracted all day and I know she talked to you after our meeting this afternoon and she came in to my office five minutes later crying but said she didn't feel well and needed to go home. I'm not stupid. I don't know what you did or said-,"

"How do you know it was me?" I asked defensively. I wasn't the one kissing some fucker on the sidewalk.

"I don't care who it started it. This is not grade school. I need the two of you to be professional at all times or else I may have to do some reassigning. Come back here tomorrow with your head in the game and get Mr. Jenks on the phone. That piece is scheduled to air next week!"

I drove home slowly and thought about Bella. How could I have been so wrong about her? I guess I was wrong about Victoria too. Fucking women were all the same. I really thought Bella was different. There was no way I could have misread her all these months. After I told her what happened to me, this was how she treated me? I was suddenly very pissed off. I passed the exit to my house. I wanted an explanation. I needed to know how she could just take my heart and step on it that way.

Soon the overcast sky got darker and it started to rain. I almost turned around as I second guessed myself. I knew it shouldn't matter but I just had to know why. I pulled my car along the curb in front of Bella's townhouse and stepped out in to the rain.

I tried to control my breathing as each step brought me closer to her. I was drenched by the time I reached her door. I hesitated but knocked three times in succession. I knocked a few more times and there was no answer. Her car was in her parking space, so I knew she was home. Out of the blue, I had a vision of her inside wrapped in another embrace with that fucker from the sidewalk. I started pounding on her door.

"Bella! Bella! I know you're in there!" I yelled.

Suddenly the door flew open and Bella stood there with red, puffy eyes scowling at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" she yelled.

I pushed past her and sloshed my way inside her house. "Where is he? Is he in here?" I yelled.

"Are you fucking insane? Get out of my house!" she screamed.

I narrowed my eyes at her and walked towards the door. I slammed it shut and cornered her as I dripped water all over her entryway. My emotions got the best of me and all of my steam evaporated as I stared at her.

"How- how could you? How could you do that to me after I told you-," I swallowed and clenched my eyes shut.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I don't even know what I did wrong and why you just- the way you looked at me today the way you treated me- like you- _hate_ me," she choked out.

"I saw you. I fucking saw you with my own eyes! On the sidewalk in front of our building- he grabbed you and kissed you-," I ground out.

Her face fell. "So you saw that? What else did you see?" she asked as her fists clenched at her side.

"I saw enough," I said. A part of me wanted her to tell me I was crazy and I was seeing things, so that I could hold her in my arms and tell her I loved her and another part of me wanted to leave and never come back.

"So, you saw him kiss me and you turned away?" she frowned.

I didn't understand where she was going with this. Was she trying to torture me?

"What the fuck Bella, were you putting on a show for me? Did you want me to see you?" I asked breathlessly as my heart tightened in my chest.

"When I got to work this morning, Jacob, my ex- called me and asked me to meet him downstairs. I told him no and he said he would come up. I didn't want you to- I told him no, I'd come down. I haven't seen him in almost a year. At first I thought maybe something happened to my dad, so that's why I went downstairs to meet him," she paused before she continued and never took her eyes off mine. "I should have known something was up when he was looking so happy to see me. He told me he missed me and that he's been thinking about me and he wanted another chance,"

I stepped away from her and supported myself against the opposite wall before I collapsed on the floor.

"I laughed at him and told him he was insane and that he would never have a chance to break my heart again. He apologized and said he could tell I missed him and he hugged me and before I could stop him, he kissed me,"

Tears streamed her face.

"I didn't kiss him back and as soon as he released me I slapped the shit out of him, told him I would rather roll around butt naked in glass than give him another chance and told him I was seeing someone-," she said as her voice trailed off. She massaged her hand. "My hand actually still hurts a little,"

I bent over at the waist and covered my face. I was such an asshole.

"She really did a number on me," I said softly. Would I ever be able to trust anyone again after what happened with Victoria?

"I'm not her," Bella replied.

"I know. I really do know that. That's why I came over- I just- I'm fucking scared Bella. I know sometimes you've got to take a chance but it just- what happened with Victoria devastated me but if- you- if I lost you that way, it would destroy me," I admitted.

"I'm not her," she repeated sadly. "I'm sorry if what you saw hurt you- I'm scared too Edward. Today, the way you acted- you treated me like I didn't matter to you and-,"

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry- I'm an asshole- you know this but it's no excuse. You are like the most important person in the world to me and to think that maybe you didn't feel the way I did or that San Francisco was just a distraction- it hurt,"

"It wasn't just a distraction," she frowned.

"I thought I was losing my mind- I kept telling myself, this is Bella, this is Bella, there's no way- no fucking way she would do that to you-,"

"There is no fucking way I would do that to you but you have got to trust me or this- this will never work," she cried.

She was right. If we didn't have trust we didn't have anything. Did I trust her? Was I really ready to move on and give my heart to someone?

I cleared my throat afraid of the reaction my next words would bring but I owed it to her. I took a step towards her and shivered. She stared up at me with hope and caution in her eyes.

"I love you, Bella and I trust you with my life. Nothing makes sense in my world without you. You're the first person I think about when I wake up in the morning and the last person I think about before I go to bed at night. Please give me a chance to prove to you and show you how much you mean to me," I pleaded.

She covered her face and sobbed loudly. I restrained myself from holding her while she cried. I didn't really deserve that privilege. I needed her to tell me that she wanted me and that she wanted to give us a chance. It felt like an hour passed before she finally stopped crying and looked at me.

"You love me?" she asked.

I nodded. "More than anything,"

"You trust me?" she asked.

I nodded. "I do, I swear," my teeth began to chatter.

She took a step towards me. "You're going to catch pneumonia. Wait right here," she said as she walked past me. She still hadn't responded to my declaration. I didn't know if my body was trembling in anticipation or because I was suddenly fucking freezing.

She returned a minute later with two big towels. "Take off your clothes and I'll put them in the dryer," she said softly.

I just stared blankly at her. She sighed and started to unbutton my shirt. I stood still while she slowly undressed me and dried me off with the towels. I stepped out of my shoes and socks, so that she could pull down my pants. She wrapped one of the towels around my waist.

"I can um- do you want me to dry your underwear too?" she asked as her face turned red. She had gathered my wet clothes and stood waiting for me to remove my underwear.

I pulled down my boxer briefs and added them to the pile in her arms.

"You can have a seat in the living room. There's a blanket on the couch," she said as she disappeared down the hall.

I hesitated still not sure what was going through her mind but eventually sighed and made my way to the living room. I sat on the couch and wrapped the blanket around me and inhaled deeply. It smelled like Bella. I closed my eyes and smiled allowing her smell to infiltrate all my senses.

"Um, do you want some hot tea or coffee?" she cleared her throat and eyed me curiously.

I was so fucking embarrassed. I was two seconds away from making out with her blanket.

"I'm actually fine. Feeling much better- I just- I mean- if you need time-," I started.

She walked over and sat next to me. "I don't need time. I know how I feel," she smiled faintly.

Was she ever going to clue _me_ in?

She scooted closer to me. "I love you too, Edward. And I'm going to trust you with my heart," she smiled brightly.

I fell to my knees in front of her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Thank you- thank you," I whispered over and over again.

She gently ran her fingers through my hair and cradled my head in her lap.

"We've got to let go of the past. I feel like I did that today," she said softly.

I slowly lifted my head to look at her before I resumed my spot on the couch. I raised my hand to touch her cheek and realized my hand was shaking.

I gently grazed her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch as I cupped her face.

"The thought of losing you makes me want to do nothing else but focus on you and our relationship. No one existed before you as far as I'm concerned and I don't want you to belong to anyone else,"

"I'm yours," she replied simply.

I ran my thumb along her bottom lip gently and then with more pressure. "I don't want anyone else kissing you," I tried to wipe away his kiss.

She gently kissed my thumb. "I don't want anyone kissing you either," she replied.

I leaned over and brushed my lips across hers and she weaved her hands through my hair to pull me closer.

"I love you," I breathed against her mouth before kissing her slowly and softly. Her lips were soft and sweet.

I trailed kisses down her neck, ran my thumb over her pebbled nipples through her thin t-shirt and she whimpered. I could feel my dick getting hard, so reluctantly, I pulled away.

"We should probably do something else-," I reached for the remote on her table and she grabbed my wrist before I could get it.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because- I came over here at first to scream and yell at you," I smirked. "Then to talk and I just don't want you to think-,"

"That you want me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I want you- I _really_ want you but I don't have any condoms and I don't know if I'm quite done torturing myself for the way I treated you today," I teased.

She scooted herself up and into my lap. "I have condoms," she locked her arms behind my neck.

I raised an eyebrow at her. _Trust, remember, trust._

"I bought them yesterday at the store," she blushed. "And I've already forgiven you, so you're not allowed to torture yourself anymore,"

She pushed me back against the couch. "There is entirely too much sexual tension between us. We need to do something about it," she whispered as she crossed her arms low at her waist and attempted to pull her t-shirt up.

"Bella, wait- seriously- don't make me be the rational person here. Do you feel that?" I thrust my hips up towards her and her eyes widened as my dick poked her ass.

"Well, what's the problem?" she frowned.

"The problem is we have work tomorrow and I want to fall asleep with your afterwards and spoon," I smiled and she giggled. "I want to fix you breakfast in bed and spend the rest of the day naked making love to you over and over. And it would be nice to buy you dinner first. Let's do this right. A real date, please,"

She sighed harshly as she removed herself from my lap and sat next to me.

"I can't believe how sweet you're trying to be when I'm so horny," she muttered and I almost lost my load inside her blanket.

"What did you say?" I grabbed her around the wait and forced her on her back.

"You're sweet?" she squeaked.

"After that," I growled as I attacked her neck with kisses.

"I don't remember," she lied.

I nuzzled her breasts through her t-shirt and ran my mouth over her breast and pulled her nipple between my teeth.

"I'm horny! Fuck! You can't- don't tease me," she whined.

I laughed at her. "I'm not teasing. You want me to make you come?" I asked before I kissed her.

"Yes, but it would be better if you were inside of me," she gasped as ran my palm between her legs.

"I want that to- I will be soon, I promise," I increased the pressure between her legs feeling the heat she was generating through her sweatpants.

"Friday night? Go out with me Friday night," I said before I kissed her.

I rubbed, kissed and ground myself against her until she whimpered my name and came undone underneath me.

I realized something as I stared down in her beautiful face- Friday was entirely too fucking far away.

**End Notes: One more chapter left and I promise it won't disappoint ;-) Let me know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Forgive the delay, I hate it when people leave me hanging for weeks for an update to a story that I've been following! But it's really not my fault I blame finals and the flu; they double-teamed me!**

**But I did FINALLY finish! Yay! Thanks to everyone for reading and those of you kind enough to review! (LEMON ALERT in this chapter.)**

**Stephenie Meyer owns the plot and characters of the Twilight saga. Not me. Boo.**

_BPOV_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and debated whether or not I should put on some eyeliner. I didn't want to overdo it but I wanted to look pretty- well, not really pretty but. . .sexy, I guessed, but not like slutty. I sighed harshly before I broke out into a fit of laughter as I took in my overall appearance.

I wore a black sheer lace shirt and you could clearly see my bra underneath and the bra was a push-up contraption that Rose convinced me to buy. I had on a short black skirt that I was afraid to sit down in because I was more than certain I'd flash the world with the thong I was wearing that just happened to match the bra.

And don't even get me started on the shoes- a pair of platform hooker heels that were already rubbing the skin off the back of my ankles. I pulled at my overly teased hair and twirled a strand around my finger.

"What are you doing?" I asked myself in the mirror.

Edward was scheduled to arrive at my house in twenty minutes and instead of going out with Bella he would be spending the evening with my slutty alter ego. I didn't feel comfortable or sexy. I don't know why I listened to Rose. This was my first real date with Edward and I did want to look nice but what I was wearing was just _too _much.

I kicked off the shoes and went in search of something a little more _me_. As I rifled through my closet for a new outfit, I thought about the past week. The trip to San Francisco was amazing but once we made it back to Seattle things went downhill fast. I had no idea Edward had seen Jacob kiss me, so I was totally confused and hurt by his attitude. I kept trying to figure out what I did wrong and why I kept falling for guys who didn't want me.

When he showed up at my house looking like a drowned cat, I was more than a little pissed off. I had spent the past hour crying my eyes out over him and he had the nerve to just show up at my house unannounced, screaming at me and dripping water all over my entryway.

When he told me he saw Jacob kiss me and that he thought I was doing the same the thing his ex-girlfriend did to him, my heart broke a little. It hurt to think he didn't trust me. But if I was being honest, if I saw some woman attach her lips to his in a public place, I would probably temporarily lose my mind too.

Much to my disappointment all we ended up doing was talking after we cleared the air. My body was so tense and my emotions were so high and I was extremely horny- I wanted him badly but I had to settle for another dry humping session. The release was good but left me longing for more.

We talked for a few hours and decided we needed to remain professional at work but we weren't necessarily going to hide the fact that we were together. The past two days we were both pretty busy at work but managed to sneak away for a coffee break and lunch in the conference room. I was anxiously anticipating our date tonight because Edward promised me we'd finally do more than bump and grind against each other with our clothes on. I felt like I was a villain trying to steal his virtue or something- usually it was the guy who kept pushing for sex.

Fifteen minutes later I stared at myself in the mirror and smiled. Hello Bella, it's good to see you again. I wore a royal blue button down shirt with a scalloped collar that was a little flirty instead of dirty. I'd slipped into a pair of black slacks and my favorite wedge sandals. I held my hands under the faucet and ran my wet fingers through my hair to loosen up some of the hairspray and ended up with deep waves in the process.

Just as I wiped off the Harlot red lipstick, my doorbell rang. I squeezed out a little Burt's Bees and went to answer the door. When I opened it, Edward stood there looking all kinds of delicious. He wore a pair of khaki's, a white oxford shirt rolled up at the sleeves and a pair of black Nike trainers. If we weren't out of my house in two minutes, I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Hey," I said breathlessly. What the fuck, I sounded like I'd been running a marathon.

He smirked at me. "Hey yourself. You okay?" he raised an eyebrow.

Could he tell I was about to attack him?

"Great," I leaned against the door for support.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

That would be an extremely bad idea. One foot in and his pants were going to come off.

"Oh-um, actually no. Let me get my purse. We should go," I ran to my couch and picked up my bag.

He stood on my stoop with a confused expression. I walked out and turned my back to him, so that I could lock my door.

"Ready?" I asked.

"I suppose. You sure you're okay? You seem a little. . ..off," he frowned.

"Just anxious to get this over with- I mean to get going you know with the date," I attempted to walk away from him but he grabbed my arm.

He brought a hand up to my face and grabbed my chin and forced my face upwards. I stared into his eyes, swallowed hard and bit my lip. His eyes searched my face and I realized he had a look of uncertainty on his. I was acting like such a spaz.

I tiptoed and brushed my lips against his. "We should go because all I really want to do is take you back inside and have my way with you," I said against his mouth.

I placed a kiss on his lips and pulled away from his grip. His mouth hung open and he stared at me with wide eyes.

I clapped my hands together. "Let's go. I promised you a date and you promised me something in return," I smiled.

"I never knew how incredibly brazen you were," he pretended to be appalled as he joined me on the sidewalk.

"Girl's gotta keep some mystery," I winked and he laughed. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking that new Cuban restaurant near Pike's Place and then a drink at this little watering hole. They have live music on Friday nights,"

I smiled brightly. I really appreciated the fact he had taken the time to plan something we would both enjoy.

"That sounds perfect," I assured him.

We rode in comfortable silence to the restaurant and didn't really get into a conversation until after we'd been seated and ordered our food.

"So, I wanted to um, run something by you," he said quietly. He looked nervous.

I reached across the table and grabbed his hands. I smiled as I gently squeezed his fingers.

"What's up?" I asked. I wanted to make sure we kept the lines of communication open and that neither of us was afraid to talk the other.

"I got an e-mail a few days ago from a guy at WTXH about a job opportunity. He sent me the job description and I talked to him yesterday- it's like my dream job. He wants me to come in for an interview-," he said softly. He seemed to go from excited to sad all within a matter of minutes.

"That's great! Right? I mean your _dream_ job. Is it for a producer of a half hour segment?" I inquired. He never mentioned that he was looking for another job but I was trying to be happy for him.

"It would be an hour talk show format. I haven't been looking or anything- he just, he knows my dad and they talk and he called-," his voice trailed off.

"So you don't want to go on the interview?" I asked confused.

He smiled faintly. "Bella, the interview is just a technicality. The job is pretty much mine if I want it,"

"Okay Edward, I'm confused. What's holding you back? It sounds like the perfect opportunity and we both know jobs at WSEA don't come around like that too often,"

He squeezed my hands. "_You_. I know it's stupid but I guess part of me doesn't want to leave you,"

I stared at him and blinked a few times to clear my ears because I was obviously hearing things.

"So, let me get this straight- your dream job is staring you in the face and you're willing to give it up to stay stuck at WSEA with me?"

He shrugged and looked down at the table.

I laughed loudly and his head shot up. He frowned at me.

"Oh sweetie, you've got it bad," I teased.

He pulled his hands away from mine. "Whatever. Thanks a lot for making me feel stupid," he pouted.

"Edward- Edward look at me, please,"

He hesitated before he rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I love you and I think that is the sweetest, most self-sacrificing thing anyone has ever thought about doing for me but it's time for you to move on. Besides it may not be a bad idea for us to no longer be co-workers especially now, I never want this to get awkward," I gestured between us.

He smiled and leaned across the table and I met him halfway. He kissed my lips gently.

"I was actually thinking the same thing about the work situation- that's one of the reasons I was thinking about taking the job. It's just going to be weird not seeing you every day,"

"So are we breaking up? We can still see each other whenever we want, right?" I frowned.

"No, we are not breaking up!" he said strongly. "I know- we can see each other whenever we want. I'm being. . .crazy- this is a good thing," he smiled but it didn't completely reach his eyes.

I decided to change the subject so that the mood wouldn't get too serious or somber.

"So, guess who has a massive crush on your brother," I laughed.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I already know. If I hear about how 'fuckawesome' Rosalie is one more time, I swear I'm going to blow chunks," he rolled his eyes.

"Aw, they are so cute!" I giggled. "She tries to act all unaffected but she's always asking me if I talked to you and if you said anything about Emmett and did he say anything about her,"

"I think we should totally stay out of this. It has the potential to either be a really good love story or a disastrous encounter that destroys millions of people when it's over," Edward said dramatically.

I couldn't have agreed more.

We fell into another easy conversation after our food arrived and an hour later we left the restaurant hand in hand to go and listen to a band that was playing at a lounge around the corner. It was an acoustic set and they were amazing. The lead singer had a strong baritone voice but there was a hint of vulnerability there when he sang a song about love, loss and finding love again, it brought tears to my eyes as I thought about me and Edward.

Edward stood behind me and squeezed my waist as he rested his chin on top of my head. I could tell the lyrics had affected him as well. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of love- probably lust would be a more accurate word- for him and the feelings I'd been suppressing all evening had come back stronger than ever.

I turned around and looked up in his face. His eyes were a little glassy.

"Let's get out of here," I pressed myself against him and he smiled.

The sexual tension in the car was so thick you could have cut it with a chainsaw. I sat on my hands to force myself not to touch him and his left leg was bouncing nervously. Once we made it back to my house, I quickly took my key from my purse and got out of the car before he could open the door for me.

I led him up the walkway and he followed close behind as I opened the front door. Once we were inside and I had locked the door. I turned to find him staring at me in the entryway. He looked down right predatory. His jaw was flexing from his teeth being clenched together and his eyes were hooded and dark.

"Um, do you want something to drink?" I managed to squeak out.

He shook his head as he stalked towards me.

I dropped my keys and purse on the table in the foyer and backed away from him. He continued to advance as he pressed me into the back of the door.

His hands reached out and touched my fingertips sending an electric charge up both my arms. He grabbed me around the waist with one arm and cradled the back of my neck with the other. My lips instantly parted and his mouth descended upon mine. He kissed me hard and deep as his tongue plunged in and out of my mouth. He'd never kissed me like that before; my entire body was quivering in anticipation.

He pulled away and left me panting. He slowly began to unbutton my shirt while he stared me in the eyes. I didn't want our first time to be up against the wall in my foyer. I grabbed his hands to stop him and he raised an eyebrow. I laced my fingers through his and gently tugged at his arm so that he would follow me to my bedroom.

Once we were inside I turned to face him as I finished the last three buttons on my shirt and shrugged out of it. He smiled and raised his hand and used his thumb to trace the outline of my cleavage. Maybe the push up bra wasn't so ridiculous after all.

"Beautiful," he said reverently and I lowered my head in embarrassment because once the bra was off my secret would be out.

He palmed each of my breasts in his large hands. "Anything more than a handful is a waste," he smirked as he lowered his head and kissed the tops of my breasts.

I rolled my eyes and let a nervous chuckle escape.

"Lose the pants," he ordered hoarsely.

"You lose your shirt first," I bargained.

He didn't even bother unbuttoning his shirt instead he pulled it over his head and tossed it in the corner followed quickly by his shoes and pants. He stood before me panting slightly wearing only dark blue boxer briefs and an impressive bulge.

"Your turn," he said as he kissed up the column of my neck.

I brought my hands to the button on my slacks but they were shaking so bad I couldn't get them undone. I let out a frustrated whimper as Edward continued to assault my neck.

"Need some help?" he asked his hands swatted mine away and he nimbly unbuttoned my pants and positioned me on my back in the middle of my bed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I tugged at the hair at the base of his neck. I kissed him hard and ran my tongue along his mouth and he took it as a request to enter and parted his lips.

"Bella, Bella all this time-," he pulled away from me and gripped my thigh tightly.

"What- all this time, what are you talking about- why are you so far away?" I asked bracing myself on my elbows.

"I've thought about being with you like this for so long and I can't believe- you look and taste and smell so much better than my dreams," he said softly.

I swallowed hard and hoped he didn't feel my panties get even wetter when he admitted he fantasized about me.

"So do you- I mean- you know _you_ in real life is so much better than my dreams too,"

He smiled. "You dreamed about me?"

I nodded my head stupidly as he traced the inside of my thigh with his long fingers. He slowly, tortuously ran his thumb up my center and paused over my clit.

"What was I doing to you in your dreams?" he asked applying light pressure- too light- against my clit.

I hissed and fought the urge to grab his wrist and press his hand down harder.

"You were touching me like that- but- it was a little um- harder-," I clenched my eyes and realized I'd never really talked like this during sex. It was pretty much undress, a little fondling, a few thrusts and then Jake would come. This talking although slightly annoying was an extreme turn on.

"Like this?" he asked pressing a little firmer.

I nodded again. "Yeah, a little more pressure and-," I couldn't believe I was telling Edward how to pleasure me, it seemed incredibly rude. I didn't want him to think I didn't appreciate his efforts.

"What? What were you going to say?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied. And his hand was gone.

I whimpered again and felt his hand cupping my cheek.

"Open your eyes Bella," he pleaded.

I opened one eye and stared up at him.

"Both of them," he sighed.

I did as I was told and the look on Edward's face almost brought me to orgasm.

"You're not used to asking for what you are you?" he whispered.

I shook my head.

He brought his face closer to mine and ran his nose along mine.

"Earlier you were ready to attack me, now you're being incredibly shy. I have to admit I was really, really turned on by the fact that you were so confident. What happened? It's just me and you here. You can be yourself and let go. What happens between us stays between us," he whispered softly against my ear before kissing it and then pulling it between his teeth.

"I'm all talk," I squeaked out. And not as experienced as I wished I was at the moment.

He laughed. "I don't think so. You have been known to be extremely persuasive. You know whatever you ask of me, I'll do,"

I swallowed hard and decided to just fucking go for it because I was horny to like the 100th power.

"I want you to touch me. Where your hand was before- between my legs," I said with a slight tremor in my voice.

He kept his forehead pressed against mine as his thumb found my clit.

"Like this?" he licked his lips and swallowed.

"Yes," I hissed. "Press a little firmer and move up and down. . . slowly,"

He followed my instructions and I moaned loudly.

"See what happens when you ask for what you want? Do you want me to keep going?"

My head thrashed on the pillow knocking against his.

"Or do you want me to slip inside of you?"

"Yes inside," I managed to choke out. I needed him inside me. I was about to tell him where the condoms where when I felt his finger slide inside me.

"Agh- fuck Edward- no I'll come- I don't want to come yet," I pleaded desperately.

"I promise you this won't be the last time tonight. But I can stop if you want," he lied as he added another finger.

I was officially a goner. I grabbed the edges of my panties and tried to slide them down but couldn't. He sensed my dilemma and ripped the expensive pair of panties off like they were paper.

"Hey, I liked those," I protested.

"I'll buy you some more. Fuck, Bella you are so wet are you going to come for me?" he asked as he used his other hand to free one of my breasts from the bra cup.

Before I could respond his mouth attacked my nipple and the feel of his mouth on my breast and his fingers buried inside me caused a sensation overload and I came undone, a tremor filled orgasm rolled through my body and I screamed his named while clutching the back of his head as he continued to suckle my breast.

I couldn't breathe and my heart was pounding trying to escape my chest. Suddenly I felt air on both my breasts as my bra was removed- at least I hope he removed it and didn't rip it although at the moment I really didn't care.

I lay on my back with my legs spread wide apart gasping for air. Edward stood at the edge of the bed looming over me as he tore a condom with his teeth. I looked down and noticed he was completely naked and very well endowed.

"You have no idea how bad I want you- how bad I've wanted you since day one," he sighed as he stroked himself a few times.

He slid the condom over his length and crawled up between my legs. He braced his hands on the outside of my thighs and dipped his head between my legs and _licked_ me.

"Ah," Fuck it was still sensitive there.

"You taste so fucking delicious," he groaned.

I grabbed his shoulders. "I need you inside of me now and not your fingers. We can taste each other later ,"

His mouth opened and his eyes widened. Did I just suggest a sixty-nine?

He suddenly crashed his mouth against mine and kissed me hard and I could taste myself. It wasn't exactly sweet but it didn't taste bad in fact it was delicious combined with the taste of Edward.

"I'll try to go slow at first," he said through clenched teeth as he lined himself up between my legs. He grabbed his shaft and ran the head against my sensitive lips as he slowly pushed in. It had been over a year since I'd been with anyone so I appreciated that he was being gentle.

"Bella, you're so tight- so fucking tight," he whined.

Once he was fully inside me he started to move slowly. "I love you Bella. I've never loved anyone like I love you. I never want to be without you," he admitted.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "I love you too Edward. I feel the exact same way. I need more Edward, I need more," I cried as I locked my legs around his ass and tried to push him deeper.

"Anything. I'll give you anything you need," he promised as he began to move. First slowly, then deeper and then all the way out and then plunging back in. My body was on fire and soon I was in a frenzied state begging for release again.

"Yes, fuck, Edward, yes- you make me feel so good. It's never been like this- fuck- oh fuck- yes, please Edward-," I moaned not caring how pathetic I sounded.

"Yes, yes, yes- fuck yes- Bella come with me, come with me!" he commanded and because I could never refuse him- I did. I came even harder than the first time.

He collapsed on top of me and I could feel his heart beating out of control.

"Can't breathe," I managed to say from underneath him.

"Shit, I'm sorry- you okay?" he asked as he shifted his weight and lay on the side of me. I turned just in time to keep him from sliding out of me. I never wanted to be without his dick inside of me. It just felt so right, like it belonged there.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" he asked reading my mind.

"Yes," I said quickly and he laughed.

"That was amazing," he gently ran his fingertips along my cheek and kissed my lips.

"I know. Why did we wait so long to do this?" I questioned.

"I don't know but I don't plan on leaving tonight until you make good on your promise for tasting each other hopefully at the same time," he waggled his eyebrows and pinched my ass.

"Ow!" I squealed. "I've never actually done that before but I- um- I would- I mean I will- I want to try with you," I kissed his chest. "If I'm being honest Edward there's a lot of stuff I haven't done sexually but I'm open to trying things with you- not only am I open, I hope that we can explore some new things together,"

"Whatever you want, Bella whatever you want," he smirked.

And so for the rest of the night Edward and I talked, fondled, caressed, made love and mastered position number sixty nine.

The following week Edward had an interview with WTXH and was offered the job on the spot. The folks at WSEA had counter offered but he decided it would be better for his career and our relationship if he left.

So, six weeks later I found myself sitting at my desk staring at the empty cubicle where he once sat. I missed him terribly. I didn't realize how much I'd miss seeing his face every day. I only saw him three nights a week now because he was so busy at his new job.

Another thing I never thought about or expected was that he would meet new people and form new relationships- relationships with female co-workers. I had to admit it made me a little insecure after all that's how _we_ met. And I was really getting tired of hearing about his new friend and PA, Alice. She sounded like she was definitely trying to get her hooks in Edward. He looked at me like I had six eyes and laughed for a good five minutes when I told him my theory.

"You think Alice is after me?"

"Yes. Just the things you say about her – it makes me uncomfortable," I pouted.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. "I appreciate the fact that you think I'm so hot that all the women who make eye contact want me but trust me you have nothing to worry about with Alice. Or any woman for that matter," he kissed my lips.

"Is she a lesbian?" I asked.

"Bella. Stop this. I mean, I could totally be going off about how you and Mike Newton seem to be really good buddies since I left WSEA but I'm secure- for the most part- and I trust you. Are you saying you don't trust me?" he asked sadly.

I grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Of course I trust you. It's that damn Alice I don't trust. And me and Mike Newton are not buddies. I've just decided to be nicer to people with mental and emotional challenges like Mike," I teased.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I tell you what. Why don't you come meet me for lunch tomorrow; stop by the office and I'll introduce you to Alice,"

There was no way in hell I was turning down the chance to put little miss Alice in her place and let her know my boyfriend was off limits.

That's how less than 24 hours later I came face to face with a force of nature named Mary Alice Brandon and I knew instantly my life would forever be altered.

"Oh my god! Bella!" she screeched as she launched her diminutive form at me.

I stared wide-eyed as she hugged me tightly. "Um, hi? Do I know you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I guess we haven't been officially introduced although I feel like I know you- like we're the best of friends already," she said without taking a breath. "I'm Alice," she smiled brightly.

The infamous Alice who my boyfriend talked about almost incessantly. She seemed harmless enough but I wasn't about to make the mistake of trusting her.

"Oh- um, hi. I'm Bella but I guess you knew that,"

"Of course. Every third word out of Edward's mouth is Bella," she giggled. "Did you come for lunch? I just came from getting coffee I'll go up with you," she linked her arm through mine.

I smiled despite myself because Edward apparently talked about me- a lot.

"So you are like way prettier than your pictures," she smiled up at me as we entered the elevator.

"Pictures? As in plural?" I asked.

"Oh my god, Edward's office is like a shrine to Bella. I tease him about it all the time but I think it is the sweetest thing ever. Girlfriend, he's got it bad!" she laughed. "A lot of the women here have been thoroughly disappointed and quite jealous of you," she confided as we stepped off the elevator.

"Really?"

"Yes. Don't pretend you don't know how hot your boyfriend is," she whispered conspiratorially. "But no worries, I make sure these barracuda's keep a safe distance,"

I was about to tell her that I was the only one who could talk about my boyfriend being hot and ask exactly what her technique was for keeping the barracuda's at bay when I heard someone call my name. I turned just in time to see Edward walking towards us with a big grin on his face.

Alice looked a little awe-struck and her pupils were dilated. Okay, not cool Alice, scoping on my man in front of me. She smoothed down the edges of her hair, licked her lips and I frowned.

"Hey, I see you met Alice. Did you have trouble parking?" Edward asked pulling me in to a hug and kissing my lips not aware that I was ten seconds away from kicking Alice's ass. That's when I noticed the tall blonde guy standing behind Edward. He smirked at Alice and she tried to act unaffected.

I looked at Edward and he rolled his eyes.

"Bella, this is Jasper he's one of the senior producers. Jasper this is my girlfriend, Bella," Edward made the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jasper smiled.

"Um, yeah, same here," I said trying to figure out why Alice had totally gone mute.

"I invited Jasper to go to lunch with us, Alice- Bella if that's okay," Edward smiled.

Alice's entire face lit up. "Um, yeah, sure I mean if you want," she said coyly.

Jasper laughed. "I definitely want," he winked at her and she blushed.

"Um, Bella and I need to use the restroom first," Alice announced as she pulled me to the ladies room and practically squealed.

She reapplied her lip gloss as she told me how much she really, really, really- I think there were ten really's- liked Jasper but she didn't think he would go out with her because they worked together.

I gave her a ten second story about me and Edward meeting at work and encouraged her to go for what she wanted. True love knows no location or circumstance and it can overcome any obstacle.

Alice smiled brightly. "You're right! We're like destined to be together and nothing is going to keep me from my destiny or my man. Let's go we don't want to keep them waiting!" she giggled.

I really, really, really- like ten really's- hoped things worked out for Alice and Jasper. Because although sometimes mixing business and pleasure could be a total disaster; sometimes it's the perfect recipe for finding the love of your life.

The End!

**End Notes: Your thoughts? ;-)**


End file.
